Morton the NEET
'''Morton the NEET is the last level of World 2. This stage is a fiery castle flooded with lava, belonging to Morton.' Level overview The level starts with a screen border featuring Morton. Make your way through the right, jumping on the floating platforms and avoiding the Podoboos. When you get to a Dry Bones, jump on the ? Block to get to the higher platform. Get on the wooden platform floating on the lava, dodge the Pencil Pillar and the Dry Bones and get on the nearby lift. Stay on it, dodging a Thwimp. You'll soon come to a door. On the other side, ignore the Skull Raft for the time being, and go up the platforms. Turn the switch off, and ride the raft. Go in the door to find the midpoint. Carrying on, turn the switch back on, and hop through the platforms to the right. Get on the steel grid, then hop to another steel grid, dodging the Grinder. Turn the switch off, then head down. The lavafall is gone, allowing you to reach another switch, which you have to turn on. Get on the Skull Raft later on, and turn the switch off. '''Do not collect the coins', you'll need them later. Turn the next switch on and grab the P-Switch. Use the P-Switch to turn the coins into blocks, and go back to where you first found the Skull Raft. It has respawned, and since it was on blocks, which have now turned to coins, it's starting to fall to the lava stream below. Get on it to reach the boss door. The Orb You will need Cape Mario. In the second room of the level, make sure the first On-Off Switch is on, thus cutting off the lavafall's flow. Fly your way up to the lavafall's source to find a pipe. Go in the pipe to find the orb. Dragon Coins All Dragon Coins appear next to the boss door. The three Moons These moons can be found next to the boss door. Collecting them grants Mario 9 lives in total, each one giving 3. There isn't really a normal way to get these, as attempting to recycle the P-Switch using the Orb room pipe would be fruitless, since it leads to a door, forcing Mario to discard his item. Thus, they were probably put just to tease the player. However, there are two ways to obtain them, both probably unintentional. A somewhat awkward P-Switch recycling maneuver, demonstrated here, or a very hard to pull off glitch that allows Mario to hold an item while flying, demonstrated here. Asset Sources Graphics Morton's Castle uses a black background for its first room, later using one of the castle backgrounds from the All-Stars version of Super Mario Bros. 3. The Morton battle uses the Ropey Rampage background from Donkey Kong Country. Music The music used throughout the level is Aid (or Fiery Castle) from Legend of Mana. The Orb room uses Poem for Everyone's Souls from Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3. The Mecha Mario battle uses Go! Go! Kids! from Treasure Hunter G. The Morton battle uses Seven Heroes Battle from Romancing SaGa 2. Names Category:Levels Category:Forest Category:Castles